When You're Gone
by lilnewsie77
Summary: Companion to "Protecting Me" and "Your Guardian Angel". My take on Mrs. Danvers' funeral. Featuring all the sons and my OC, Kathryn. You may want to read the other two stories first just to be familiar with the previous events. Enjoy!


When You're Gone

Hey everyone. This is one of the oneshots I was talking about. Hope you enjoy it. Based off the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. For new readers, please read "Protecting Me" and "Your Guardian Angel" beforehand so you can understand exactly what has happened.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Kathryn's POV

I sat there in the church, staring straight ahead, tears rolling down my face. She was gone. And she would never come back. Ever. Caleb and I were alone. There was no one left for us to hold onto.

Caleb was the only thing I had left. My parents were gone, we had no relatives, he was the only family I had.

My hands were in my lap and I looked down at them. I looked down at the emerald ring my mother had given me a week before that bastard Chase had killed her heartlessly.

The priest was blabbering on with the mass but I wasn't paying attention at all. I couldn't wrap my mind around so many things at once. This was going to drive me crazy.

Chase may have been gone but that didn't mean he would ever stop tormenting me. Every night I had nightmares of my mother's cold dead body at the bottom of the stairs. I would wake up screaming and Caleb would run in, comforting me until I fell back into a restless sleep. Chase would never ever go away.

Caleb's arm was wrapped around me and I fell into his embrace, leaning against him. He lifted his hand and brushed away a tear. I looked up at him and saw that he was crying too. I was a bit taken aback. Caleb was never one to cry. He was always the strong one in the family. When we buried my father, he had a cold expression on his face that never ceased. But here he was, at our alcoholic mother's funeral, with tears rolling down his face.

The priest then called Caleb up to do the eulogy. He kissed me on the forehead before leaving me to go stand at the pulpit.

"My mother was a gentle, caring woman…"

I was alone in the pew now. But I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head to look and saw Tyler, whom the hand belonged to, sitting with Pogue and Reid in the pew behind me. I gave him a sad smile before returning my gaze to Caleb. Tears were now flowing freely down his face. He finished and nodded to the people in the pews. He then walked back to our pew and slid in next to me. He tried to collect himself and I inched my hand towards his, interlocking our fingers.

He pulled me to him in a tight hug, breathing slowly. I began to cry again, tears flowing faster.

"It's gonna be okay, Kat. I promise. It'll all be okay soon."

The priest then finished his mass and Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb all moved to carry the coffin. I followed behind, carrying a single red rose, my mother's favorite flower. We got outside and saw that the sky was getting darker, more menacing. It looked like it would rain at any time. The boys all gently slid the casket into the hearse.

Caleb walked over and put his arm around me, comforting me in the midst of all the "I'm so sorry for your loss"s. Reid, Pogue, and Tyler all waited for all the people to go to their cars before walking over.

I was glad to have all four of them here. Each one's embrace was just as warm and comforting as the others. They were my family and I knew they always had my back, especially now that I had no one else.

We walked over to the car, Tyler's hand lingering on the small of my back. Reid was driving, Pogue was in the passenger seat, and Tyler, Caleb, and I were all in the back seat.

We pulled up to the cemetery and all got out, with Caleb helping me down. The priest escorted us to the grave site which was already surrounded by people. I recognized some of them. Cade and Rachel were there along with their parents. Cade squeezed my hand reassuringly as I passed and I turned to smile back at her. Tyler and Reid's parents were also there. Tyler's mother pulled me in for a tight hug before letting me go stand beside Caleb. Pogue had explained that his family was (as usual) away on business. But I didn't mind, as long as he was there.

Caleb and I stood next to the priest as he said his piece. Caleb had his arm wrapped around me but I felt almost numb. I was shaking. All of the sudden none of this made sense. Why was I here? My mom couldn't be dead? I didn't understand. It was as if my brain couldn't process the information.

Then, as soon as they began lowering the casket into the ground, my brain put it all back together again for me. I couldn't deal with it. My mother was dead. The woman who had given me life was gone.

I finally broke down, collapsing into Caleb's embrace. He held me to him, whispering in my ear. It began to rain, large drops that soaked me to the bone in seconds. I was freezing because I was only wearing a sleeveless dress, even though it was in the middle of March.

I then felt someone put something warm around me and looked over to see that it was Tyler and he had given me his jacket. He looked so funny standing there with his hair matted to his forehead and his shirt clinging to his body. I smiled and grabbed his hand, bringing him towards Caleb and I. Caleb finally let go and allowed Pogue and Reid to come over to him.

Tyler wrapped his arms around me and I continued crying. It was as if I couldn't stop. All of the events of the past two weeks came rushing back and I was finally letting all my pain out. I was shaking badly and he gathered me closer, pressing me against his warm body. It was comforting and I finally began to relax and calm down.

I finally settled myself and looked around to see that everyone had left the gravesite. Reid was comforting Caleb but Pogue came over to Tyler and I. He brushed away the tears from my face and pulled me to him, whispering "if there's anything you need, ever, don't hesitate to ask. I love you like a sister, Kat." He then pulled away and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered. Reid and Caleb walked over. Reid came up to me and brushed the hair out of my face before kissing me on the cheek.

Caleb then came over and wrapped his arm around me, leading me away from the cemetery and towards the car.

We drove back to the house and I must have fallen asleep on Tyler's lap because, when I woke up, he was carrying me bridal-style towards the house. I giggled a bit and he looked down at me and smiled before kissing my forehead. I snuggled towards him while Caleb opened the door, stepping aside to let Tyler carry me in.

Tyler walked up the stairs while the others went into the kitchen. He carried me into my room and set me down on my bed. By that time I was already fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours later. By that time, it was still raining but the sky was black. I looked at my alarm clock and the flashing numbers read 8:30. I had slept for about four hours. I changed into pajama pants and one of Tyler's sweatshirts before walking down the stairs. The light in the kitchen was on but otherwise it was dark.

I peeked into the kitchen and watched the boys try and make breakfast for dinner. Reid was cracking eggs into a pan, Tyler was mixing chocolate chip pancake batter, Pogue was putting toast in the toaster, and Caleb was pouring the drinks. But their attempt at dinner was over as soon as Reid smashed an egg on Tyler's forehead. Tyler retaliated by pouring all of the batter over Reid's head. They both then tackled one another and began fighting in a mixture of egg and pancake batter. Reid then grabbed Caleb's ankle and pulled him down with them. They were all laughing and attacking each other while Pogue walked over to me and threw his arm around me. We laughed at them until Pogue decided to walk over and grab the extendable faucet.

"You guys look like you need a shower!" Pogue said, laughing as he turned the water on. The entire kitchen was a mess, they were all drenched, but I couldn't help but laugh as they all glared at Pogue before Reid threw him to the ground.

This was a typical evening in the Danvers household. Someone usually got messy. I decided that it would be in my best interest to leave while I still could. The last thing I looked at before I went to bed that night was my real family covered in pancake batter, egg, water, and a little bit of orange juice all laughing and fighting in the middle of our kitchen. I smiled and climbed the stairs to my room.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  


When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK

_I miss you._

Well I hope you all liked that!! I kind of had the idea for a while but I found myself listening to that song and just got inspired. Review please!!


End file.
